


all I had to give was the guilt for dreaming

by nightmareduringxmas (Hieiandshino)



Series: 15 brigadeiros: Raio [3]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 17:44:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11674014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hieiandshino/pseuds/nightmareduringxmas
Summary: Os Pevensie antes de A batalha final e depois de A viagem no Peregrino da Alvorada.(Tema:Fugaz)





	all I had to give was the guilt for dreaming

**Author's Note:**

> _The Chronicles of Narnia/As Crônicas de Nárnia_ não me pertencem.
> 
> Não foi betado, então perdoe qualquer erro.
> 
> Spoilers de "A Última Batalha" ("The Last Battle"), também conhecida como a última crônica.

_Time - He's waiting in the wings_  
_He speaks of senseless things_  
_His script is you and me boys_

David Bowie, "Time"

* * *

 **4.** Lucy vai todos os dias, ajoelha-se na madeira e conta seu dia a Aslam, as mãos fechadas próximas do peito. Há quem pense que reza por muitas coisas: um namorado, um bom emprego, pela saúde de sua família. Só uma dessas é verdade. Conta e reconta sua história, faz perguntas as quais arranja respostas ela mesma e agradece a Aslan pela ajuda, diz que sente saudades, que morre de saudades, que gostaria de visitar Narnia um dia, novamente, e sentir a juba macia de Aslan contra seu rosto, como quando era mais nova. _Eu volto amanhã_ , pensa _diz_ e o padre tem seu nome decorado.

Exemplo de menina, nada como a irmã.

 

 **3.** Edmund vai aos domingos, com a família. Parece ser pouco interessado em rezas, mais focado na arquitetura, mas é porque respeita tudo. Já traiu Aslan uma vez, agora pode apenas contemplá-lo e amá-lo por tê-lo perdoado. Evita _turkish delight_. Confessa-se primeiro que todos os irmãos, paga todas as promessas e orações que precisa, ajuda o padre e as senhoras. Forma laços e aconselha. Seus olhos brilham quando vê Aslan na cruz, os olhos fechados, a feição ferida, o sangue marcado na madeira com tanta vivacidade. Pede perdão de novo e de novo, então, porque está vivo para isso: para sofrer por um erro que não foi o único que cometeu. E os sussurros ecoam pela igreja.

Que menino sábio, se pudesse ao menos ensinar Susan…

 

 **2.** Todos conhecem Peter. Vai três vezes por semana, tem o semblante sério, dedica-se há muitas coisas. Ensina crianças mais novas a ler, ajuda na limpeza, leva as senhoras aos seus lugares sempre que vê uma com dificuldade. Moço bonito, moço responsável, moço perfeito. A irmã mais nova é muito doce, o irmão mais novo é muito focado em outras coisas, mas Peter é ideal. Será um bom homem de família, porque é um bom homem para Aslan. Quando as coisas estão difíceis, é a Aslan que recorre primeiro, pede conselhos e a força necessária. Tem medo do futuro, de não ser o que já foi uma vez. E sempre que passa, alguém bate em suas costas, orgulhoso.

Você vai longe, pena que sua irmã não te usa como exemplo.

 

 **1.** Susan: não vai à igreja com frequência. É fantasma que aparece e desaparece quando quer. A vida é muito curta, ela diz. Muito curta para se dedicar a deus, de letra minúscula, e a Jesus, de letra maiúscula por ser nome próprio. Não há Aslan. Ele foi sonho e brincadeira de infância. Susan quer um bom marido e um bom emprego, independência. Compra seus vestidos ela mesma, lê os livros que quer, tem muitos encontros e alguns na hora da missa de domingo. Ora, qual o problema de não ser tão religiosa? Ela não tem tempo, não tem tempo, não tem tempo. Há tanto o que fazer e ninguém gosta da maquiagem dela lá, e ninguém gosta como ela fica muito alta com saltos. Vestido muito justo para ir à casa de deus, não é? Eu só quero ser feliz, eu só quero viver minha vida, não vou ser jovem para sempre, vou ter tempo para isso no futuro, agora não dá, por favor, ainda estão brincando de Nárnia, quantos anos vocês tem, claro que não vou nessa viagem estúpida, tenho mais coisas a fazer.

Encontra tempo para ir à igreja rezar baixinho enquanto chora diante dos caixões.

Há silêncio.

**Author's Note:**

>  **15brigadeiros**  
>  **Bloco:** Raio  
>  **Tema:** Fugaz


End file.
